La pantera y la fresa
by Black Storm Van Pendragon
Summary: A little collection of random Grimmjow x Ichigo drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** La pantera y la fresa (The Panther and the Strawberry)

**Author:** Black Storm Van Pendragon

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating:** T -may contain swearing and sexual innuendo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I make no profit from this. This is written merely for the fun of it.

**A/N:** Inspired by some multiple-sentence Bleach fics, I decided to try it out for fun. I was aiming to try and come up with dozens of short random paragraphs of drabbles from randomly picked prompts. But.....*headdesk* this is as far as I could squelch out *feels pathetic*. But I decided not to mark this as "Complete" just in case.........though, I honestly doubt I could come up with more *brain fries*

* * *

**01 -Shakespeare**

Ichigo loved Shakespeare -and that's a fact Grimmjow learned the hard way when he tore the book the shinigami was reading in half to get his attention. The consequence? So sex for 2 weeks.

**02 -Mask**

"I-CHIIII-GOOOOOO--GACK!"

::CRASH:::

"Morning..."

"Ah, hey Ichi---AAAAHHH! What happened to your face? WHYYY?!?"

"Shut up, I just got into a fight again that's all," Ichigo scowled at Keigo, tossing his bag on his school desk with a huff and proceed to sit down and gaze out of the window -and tuned out Keigo's insistent whining. In all honesty his answer was half true. He did get into a sparring match with a certain cerulean haired devil, but the cause of the bruise on his cheek wasn't by a punch but by one of Grimmjow's brutal kiss. Damn mask. It hurt but..........the kiss was so worth it.

**03 -Scent**

Ichigo warily entered his bedroom for the first time in a long time since the war had been over the very instant when Aizen was perished. But the war comes with a price and Soul Society was in utter disorganization, and his and the former captains assistence were needed until the current injured captains were able, and a new Captain Commander is elected. He doesn't know how much time had passed, but the distraction that had seemed to worth it was now gone and the memory, the pain, surfaced.

He let himself fall on the bed, his body slowly curling into a ball on his side as he grabbed at a spare pillow and sniffed deeply until he picked up a familiar scent that he finally let himself go with a sob.

_I miss you._

**04 -Pocky**

Ichigo **loves** pocky, but alas, thanks to Grimmjow's 'innocent' innuendo to it when he watches him licking and sucking it intently, he'll never look at pocky the same way again.

**05 -Swap**

They don't know what started it but they happened to swap clothes.

"Oh man, you look hot in my clothes....Kurosaki," Grimmjow purred and leered at the same time, drinking in the sight that is Kurosaki Ichigo -his entire torso bare for him to savor.

"Shut up! Where's the fuckin' zip??"

"It doesn't have a zip."

"**WHAT?!?**"

**06 -Six**

The first thing Ichigo felt when he got up was an intense back pain. But wait, that's not just the pain from _that_ but.... Ichigo twisted himself around and his eyes bulged at what he saw. A highly familiar black gothic number six on the same area as Grimmjow's.

"**GUURIIIMMMJOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**"

Meanwhile in Las Noches, Grimmjow sneezed.

"Is there's something wrong Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow flinched and for a brief second he was conscious of all the Espada staring at him "Nothing Aizen-sama.....could be the tea".

Wrong choice of word.

**07 -Hickey**

Damn that possessive _cat_. Ichigo scowled when he examined his body via the bathroom mirror. Hickeys. Everywhere. Well, damn.

He stormed grouchily back to his bedroom and slide open his closet...and his worst fears came true. All his long-sleeved turtlenecks were used up, gone and probably being washed right now. Damn.

Grimmjow was lucky to have left while he was asleep. Hell hath no furry than a pissed off strawberry.

**08 -Reincarnation**  
[**A/N:** This is about one of the few fic ideas in my head. If I were enthusiastic in writing like some admirable GrimmIchi authors, I'd churn this out into a multi-chaptered romance/hurt/comfort fic, but alas I'm unable to. Long story *sigh* Anyways, this drabble version NOT exactly how I sorta have in mind but...it's close somewhere along the lines.]

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but I'm handing this patient to you. You're the only one left. No-one else would accept him."

Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo groaned while accepting the patient's medical document folder from a fellow doctor he knew and worked with respect since he worked there as a full fledged doctor. He inwardly wanted to protest, knowing who the patient he was referring to, but bit it back down because he owe him so much for aiding him during his first time as a doctor.

"Alright," he sighed, running a hand through his hair more out of habit than anything else "What room he's in?"

"Room 12," the doctor replied "I'm sorry Ku---"

"No, it's fine," he smiled half halfheartedly, and the doctor returning in kind whilst giving him a pat on the shoulder and _Good Luck_.

Sighing for the umpteenth time on that day. Ichigo marched straight down to the emergency out patient treatment center of the hospital and just as he neared the door with the number 12 centered on it, a male nurse bolted out of the door and towards the opposite direction from where he stood startled momentarily until he notice a spot of blood on the floor. Ichigo inhaled and exhaled deeply whilst he pinched the bridge of his nose. That nurse probably had his nose broken. The patient, Wakahisa Hajime, was infamously known among the doctors and nurses in the entire Karakura Hospital as......simply put, a trouble maker. But that itself is an understatement. He've never met him in person before, but from what he have heard, he's been in and out of the hospital almost on a frequent basis. Apparently he often gets into fights, and that kid has a serious attitude problem. Why wouldn't anyone sign him up for anger management or something? Huffing out a wary sigh, he composed himself before pushing the door open and stepping in. The patient sat at the edge of the examination bed, his back facing him -seeming not to notice his presence as he attempted to tear off the band aid and IV from his hand until Ichigo stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Wakahisa, you've lost enough blood as it is."

The patient visibly jolted and glanced over his shoulder at him, and before he spoke, Ichigo's eyes widened as he's met with a familiar predatory glare coupled with intense aqua blue eyes gazing at him through stray fringes of black hair.

"Eh? So yer my new doctor?" his lips curled in a sneer "Well, whatever, I don't give a shit. I'm outta here anyway."

The folder in his hand fell to the floor. _That voice_.

**09 -Ribbon**  
[**A/N:** Inspired by Kamikaze43v3r's smutty "Pink Ribbon" one-shot]

Ichigo peeked over his text book from the bed, wondering why the Sexta Espada stopped ranting about his day in Las Noches -not that he was actually listening- and noticed him staring at something on the floor. He was about to open his mouth and say something until he found the source of Grimmjow's intrigue. A long pink ribbon. Yuzu must have accidentally dropped it while she was delivering fresh laundry a moment ago. His recollections was interrupted when the arrancar picked it up.

"Oh? What is this?"

Ichigo jolted at both the familiar undertone and the mischievous glint in Grimmjow's eyes....and the implications that comes in the simple sum of: Grimmjow + Ichigo + ribbon = ?

Damn Yuzu.......and a **pink** ribbon of all things.

**10 -Fallen**  
[**A/N:** It's also one of my mutli-chapter fic ideas playing in my head -which won't ever likely be written out either *le sigh*]

"Hey, nice black wings. Did you make it?"

The winged figure standing idle among throng of people in festive Halloween costumes witnessing a parade, turned around with a startled expression. Cooling his features he regarded the youth warily "You can see me?"

The partially mummified redhead's eyes widened. His eyes momentarily darted to the light blue haired man and then the black wings behind him "I can see ghost...but I never see one with wings," he responded hesitantly "Are you......an angel?"

The winged man tilted his head slightly to one side and smirked deviously "Fallen Angel, to be precise."

The boy let out a soft gasp and subconsciously took a step back, causing the fallen angel to grin wider and made an attempt to step forward until a tall figure behind the boy caught his attention.

"You're suppose to be scouting the perimeter not play with the humans, Grimmjow," the man spoke in a bored tone, pausing as he yawned "Mission is accomplished. Head back," and he flew off without waiting for a response.

Grimmjow watched the higher ranked fallen angel disappear with a scowl before turning to face the stunned redhead. "What's your name boy?" he asked in a slight commanding tone.

The youth snapped out of his gaze from the sky. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, eh?" he smirked, and folded his wings around himself, only stopping short to expose part of his head for a moment as he spoke "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, remember that brat." and disappeared in a breeze of feathers [A/N: Sephiroth FFAC].

**11 -Soft**

As much as he hates to admit, but he loved the relaxing feeling that came from running his fingers through the light blue hair of his lover. It felt incredibly soft, even more so when he's in his resurreccion. Hearing him unconsciously and instinctively purr contently from his ministration was a bonus.

**12 -Ears**

No matter how many times he have seen it and no matter how many times he's accustomed to his lovers resurreccion form, he still can't stop staring at those ears. _I wonder what it feels like..._

**13 -Hair [The Mullet]**

Grimmjow stared incredulously at the sight before him. It was the first time he've seen his lover in his hollowfied form and........

"What was that, Kurosaki?" he leered "I didn't know you admire me **that** much"

"W-What the--_Oh_--**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK**!!!" Ichigo retorted, but his word left no effect due to his flustered expression. His albino skin tainted pink from head to chest. Damn the Espada for making him react this way -it was true that his mullet has nothing to do with Grimmjow, but, ARG damn him!!!

"Suuuuure it isn't," Grimmjow sneered teasingly, his grin spread wider if that was ever possible, showing rows of sharp fangs in his resurreccion. He certainly wasn't buying it.

Ichigo flushed even further to the point that his skin turned a shade redder, as red as his namesake. All he wanted to do right now was wipe that grin off his face with a punch.

**14 -Milk**

Ichigo yawned as he trudged down the stairs and made a straight bee line to the refrigerator. Opening it, his right hand automatically grabing a carton of milk and lifted it off the shelf.

He paused as soon as its weight registered to his brain. His family had just did the grocery shopping last evening. His eyes immediately went to the unclosed cap.

**GRIMMJOW!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK STRAIGHT FROM THE CARTON!!!!**

Oh wait, it's Saturday.

"Ichi-nii? Why are you yelling? Did something happened?" Yuzu appeared in her pajamas looking worried, while Karin looked calm as she came down right behind her, rubbing one of her tired eyes and spoke after her "And who's Grimmjow?"

Well. Shit.

Then it occurred to him that Grimmjow wasn't in bed with him when he got up. Crud.

**15 -Purr**

People get insomnia for a reason. Mostly to finish a work or other natural factors such as noise pollution and such. But for Ichigo, Grimmjow was the source of his insomnia. He loved to hear Grimmjow purr unconsciously in his sleep. Now, if only he have a recorder...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T -may contain swearing, violence and sexual implications.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I make no profit from this. This is written merely for the fun of it.

* * *

**16 – Shrunk**  
[A random hilarious / crack-ish scene of the many 'What-if's of Grimmjow's return in my head]

"...and so, that's what happened, and I can't just leave him in Hueco Mundo, Itsygo" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck said, explaining what had happened during the past 17 or so months, how she managed to keep her true form and the dire circumstance of the small but familiar figure in her strong firm arms, glaring heatedly at him, its head almost smothered -and at the same time pillowing- between the valley of her breast. The sight was just too...comical for Ichigo. The story itself, he just can't believe it. He was beyond speechless.

He tried to hold it all in. Take deep even breaths and keep a straight face.

Now focus on responding to Nelliel.

Unfortunately his eyes betrayed him, going from Nelliel's cluelessly innocent face down to the glaring, disgruntledly growling, super deformed prideful figure in her arms who had tried to kill him thrice. Ichigo instinctively clasped a hand over his mouth "...Pffff"

RAAAAAAAAAWR!

"YEE-OWCH! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

**17 – Monster**  
[A random scene from a Grimm/Ichi/Shiro sci-fi themed story and from one of my many random ideas that would never see the light. Special thanks to ShadowThorne, if not for her this little random idea would not have happened nor would I have write it down almost impulsively]

"King? ...Who are ya callin'?"

"The police"

"What? Are you crazy?" Shirosaki frowned and almost snarled as he snatched the cell phone out of Ichigo's grasp before he could hit the call button.

"Are YOU crazy! Have you heard the news? That creature must be the rumored 'monster' that escaped the notorious Aizen Crop's Granz laboratory and killed some poor innocent alley people!"

"So?" his odd-eyed albino lover responded with a calm nonchalant shrug, carrying off an air of 'I don't give a damn'.

Ichigo's eyes bulged in incredulity and a silent 'what the fuck?'. Snapping himself out, he scowled furiously and was about to respond angrily when a cloud clatter echoed around the room, sounding familiarly of pots and pans, coming from the kitchen.

The pair shot a look of panic at each other before each bolting out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping short at the doorway at the sight before them.

Sitting on the cold tiled floor, leaning against the white cabinet of the island table in the center of the kitchen was the monster in question, stark naked and licking contently at what looked like blood from his hand and each of fingers. His startlingly eerie glowing blue eyes looked up at them warily but otherwise seemingly calm and nonchalant as he continued licking up every trace of the delicious crimson liquid from his elbow to the tip of his clawed fingers.

Ichigo was the first to snap out, his ears reddening slightly in embarrassment at the creature's blatant state of undress -not that he was in any way clothed when they found him in their back lawn, looking close to death's doorstep in the heavy rain, and not that the creature wasn't deviously attractive, not that he's ever going to admit that aloud- and surveyed the 'destruction' "ARG! He ate the thanksgiving turkey we just brought! What am I going to say to Yuzu and everyone we've just invited, damnit!"

Shiro ignored and tuned out his lover's ranting, his eyes still transfixed at the creature, doing a flexibly fine job at cleaning up the blood all over himself, and once their eyes locked on each other, a crazed grin crept across his face "He's 'cute', can we keep him King?"

"...and I told you this is not a-**WHAT?**"

**18 –CPR**

Ichigo was having his hair styled at the hairdresser's when a cab smashed into a car, outside. Draped in a cape, his hair divided with aluminum clips, Ichigo, a medical student, raced out to the car and found the driver unhurt.

The cab driver, however, was slumped over the wheel, unconscious. Ichigo lost no time applying his CPR techniques, including mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The blue-haired cab driver recovered consciousness several times, but kept passing out again.

Soon the ambulance arrived with the paramedics and took over, and Ichigo returned to his barber's seat. "I just don't understand why he kept passing out." he said to the hairdresser. "I did everything they taught me."

"Well, put yourself in the other guy's place." said the barber, his former schoolmate, Ishida Uryu. "He's driving down the street without a care in the world. The next thing he knows, he's waking up to see some guy in a green cape with an orange head full of wires pounding on his chest and kissing him. You'd pass out too."

**19 –Paint**  
[The guys here are construction workers, working on renovating a house, fyi]

"Yo Red, I got the orange paint. Where the fuck is Kurosaki?"

"Ah, he's...umm...in the bathroom."

Quirking a questioning brow at the tattooed red-head's hesitation and sheepish expression, Grimmjow grunted, deciding to either ignore it or question him later as he made a turn to walk down the hall, completely forgetting to leave the orange paint to Renji, and made a turn to the left where the bathroom is. He stopped short at the door frame -its door removed to make way for a new one- at the sight that greeted him.

Kurosaki Ichigo was inside the shower stall, his back facing him, completely naked showing off a wide expanse of athletically muscled lightly tanned sun kissed skin and grope-able ass, the muscles on his back and shoulder bunching and rippling tensely as he furiously worked on scrubbing his blue hair.

Wait, _blue_ hair?

"What the fuck?" he blurted out aloud, startling the bathroom's occupant with a yelp, spinning around to face the intruder. Ichigo hissed slightly as water got into his eyes and glared at the more natural blue hair of the two, through squinted eyes "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's head snapped back and howled in hysterical, almost tripping backwards as his body shook at the intensity.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow, bowing forwards slightly, his free hand clutching his spasming stomach "…blue looks fuckin' _fantastic_ on you Kurosaki."

Ichigo's body shook and trembled slightly in myriad of emotions from rage at the bastard to outright horror and embarrassment at having been discovered by Grimmjow at the state he's in and will never hear the end of it, the paint took too damn long to wash out -damn Renji but it's also his own damn fault for not wearing his safety helmet, you can never know when someone would have a clumsy moment and knock something from the scaffold above you. Fortunately it wasn't a brick or a roof tile. He was thankful for that at least.

Scowling fiercely, he opened his mouth to bite back when something caught his attention.

"Is that the orange paint Grimmjow? Give it to me."

In his mirthful fit of laughter Grimmjow almost unthinkingly held it out to him until he thought the better of it.

**20 –Legs**  
[Take's place in the same universe as my fantasy/merman themed pic which I drew for GrimmIchi day in 2011, titled "615 –Searching for a Paradise-"]

Ichigo panted as he ran, ran with all his might that his slightly malnourished body, from coming from a poor family, could muster and no matter how out of breath he is from the two trips from the insolated cave to all the way back to his hut at a small ancient fishing village, and back again, with a slightly worn out backpack containing a first aid box and other necessities.

Just minutes ago, maybe hours, he went to check out the insolated and unexplored cave that he and his unusual new found friend and lover had made their secret meeting point, and discovered his friend gravely ill. Apparently he got unfairly caught off guard by a lone mer-hunter and a harpoon lanced with poison struck through his arm, hopefully it missed his vital arteries. He brutally dealt with the hunter and somehow swarmed to the cave.

Reaching one of the narrow entrance to the underground cave, he halted to catch his breath for a moment and still his heavy beating heart slightly, before taking out a torchlight from the pocket of his shorts, and slipping through the crack and cautiously made his way through the maze of the cave, knowing the route by heart.

"Grimmjow?"

Hearing a pained groan, Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief as the beam of his torchlight followed the source of the sound, just a short distance from the spot near the waterhole where he was earlier, lying on his uninjured side. As he got closer however, he froze just a few steps away when he saw something startlingly and totally off about the gorgeous merman's body. Legs. More appropriately, a pair of human leg. Strong and muscular, as the rest of the merman's build, stretched out below his upper body, where his tail should have been.

"Grimmjow?" his voice slightly soft and questioning with a hint of concern. But when the usually vulgarly short tempered carnivorous merman didn't respond, he got down to his knees and gently shook him.

"Ugh….Kurosaki?" he scowled, his voice slightly pained and exhausted, looking up at the human man through bleary eyes "What?" he snapped irritably.

"Your…your tail…."

Grimmjow scowled and glanced over his shoulder "What about my…..tail?" his voice trailed off, eyes wide in shock and horror.

Ichigo almost impulsively leaned forward and touched Grimmjow's legs. He wasn't imagining it. It's real. Grimmjow flinched at the contact, sending a strange but not entirely unpleasurable sensation up his spine, the same way every time the brat likes to touch his tail. "Kurosaki, what the f-"

"So the myth is true…that a mer-creature, when out of the water, its tail change into human legs," Ichigo murmured in fascination.

Grimmjow frowned "I don't know about that, it probably just a myth you humans make up for your stupid 'fairy tales', but my kind never go ever go near the shore, rarely ever being near the surface of the water except at night to hunt. It's an instinctual thing, the land is dangerous," he scowled, looking at his legs like it's the most disgusting thing, but deep down he's curiously fascinated.

Ichigo blinked stupidly as he tried to absorb the information "So…..this is your first time?"

"Yes! Arg, FUCK!" Grimmjow snapped and let out a pained curse, gripping his injured arm that suddenly started to throb painfully.

"Shit!" Ichigo let out a curse of his own, internally kicking himself in the ass for completely forgetting about his lover's injuries, and quickly flew into action.

Removing his backpack off his back, he took out a large camping light, a first aid box, a small tool box and some towels.

"You know what you're doing?" Grimmjow's wary voice momentarily distracted him.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded his voice assured and determined as were his face and eyes "Studied to become a doctor, but dropped out of university when dad's fishing business got bad and without mom…" his voice trailed off, as if lost in memory, before shaking his head slightly as if snapping out of those thoughts and frowned down at the items, his face set back in a frown as he begin to work his way on removing the harpoon from his arm and closing the wound. He was unable to get any form of painkillers to help ease Grimmjow in the process, but apparently he had an admirable amount of high tolerance for pain.

As he took out a sterilized syringe along with a suspicious looking small glass bottle, Grimmjow stiffened.

"What the fuck is that!"

"It's…an antidote for the poison" Ichigo answered hesitantly. He knew Grimmjow would ask, but truthfully he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. Not yet. But he has no choice now, although sooner or later the cat will be out of the bag somehow.

"How did you get it? Weren't you a poor fisherman's boy?" he frowned and stared with so much intensity that had Ichigo shifting uncomfortably in his kneeling position. His legs sore and slightly numb for being in the position for too long.

"My….my dad was once a mer-hunter, but he stopped when he married my mom though, she doesn't condone it."

The mer-creature stared at him, his unnatural azure eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave, with the only light source coming from the annoying bright led camping light, analytically boring through a pair of brown amber flecked eyes as their gaze locked.

After what felt like eternity of tense heavy silence, Grimmjow grunted and held out his uninjured arm.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, staring at the offered arm and then up at Grimmjow's face "You….don't mind?"

"Can't say I ain't mad at you for not telling me the truth, but I suppose it doesn't make a difference," he grudgingly answered.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo lowered his eyes at that for a moment before looking up at Grimmjow with genuine gratitude "Thank you."

Grimmjow grunted in response, he was never man of words nor was he used to such courtesy and politeness. That never existed in his vocabulary nor does his kind for that matter. They're anti-social predators, through and through. Though it may differ from species.

Feeling a little relieved, Ichigo nodded softly with a small smile and went on remove the syringe and the needle from its sterilized packaging and filling it with the right amount of antidote. He expertly prodded merman's arms for his vein and injecting it into him.

Heaving out a relieved sigh, he sat down cross-legged and wiped away the sweat on his face and neck with a spare clean towel. "So…what are you going to do now?" he spoke while he absently stared at Grimmjow's legs, before blushing and looking away upon belatedly noticing something else additionally human. Whether Grimmjow had noticed it, he did not acknowledge it.

"Donno…" he huffed, after being silent for a while "Don't feel like goin' back to the sea…." his voice trailed off as he stared blankly at the waterhole, the water level had raised slightly from some unknown amount of time since his orange haired human lover came back.

Ichigo nodded in understanding and glanced over to where his lover was staring a moment ago before Grimmjow's attention was diverted to staring curiously at his legs and unconsciously wiggling his toes "The tide is rising, I know of a perfect spot we could rest high inside without much climbing," he spoke as he gathered and put away all the items he took out "I've my parents old double sleeping bag…er…think you can walk?"

**21 –Grope**  
[Same mermaid universe as the above prompt, takes place somewhere some time prior or after the above scenario XD]

Ichigo smiled and chuckled heartily when Renji accidentally threw the inflatable beach ball too hard, hitting Rukia smack in the face, and the two begin on a seeming eternal chase-and-run, the waves and the pleasant cool breeze drowning out Rukia's loud fuming and Renji's sheepish apologies. This was great. He loved summer and the sea, and was more than happy to accept Keigo's invitation to have a reunion get together at their favorite beach on a perfect clear sunny weekend. He missed his friends.

"Ichi-goooooooo~~!"

Ichigo winced at the unbelievably loud hollering from Keigo, who stood waving enthusiastically at him from a shallow area at some distance with his own small group of beach ball team Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru "Come join us Ichiiiiiigooooo~~!"

"Later," he hollered back, indicating his boogie board, as he got from under the shelter of their beach umbrella and promptly made his way towards the shore.

After a couple of rounds riding the waves, he swam back to the shore towards his friends who were now all out of the water playing beach volleyball. He was not, however, expecting to feel something sneaking underneath the hem of his beach shorts and squeeze his bare ass.

Ichigo let out a startled manly yelp and instinctively kicked his legs out and stood up, the water level slightly above his navel, catching sight of something blue in the water was he wildly looked around. His shock subsequently turned into dismay when realization dawned to him that it felt like a hand groping his ass, not some misguided sea creature invading his shorts. _He can't be here, what if my friends_-

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you ok?"

Ichigo jolted, Orihime's loud concern filled voice startling him out of his thoughts. Before he could reassure his friends, he felt a pair of hands worming up from his ankle to his tights, and he bit down hard on his lips out of reflex to prevent another embarrassing startled yelp escape from his lips. Thinking quickly, he placed the boogie board on the surface of the water in front of him, and smiled sheepishly at his friends "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…er, my pants came off," he stammered slightly in embarrassment. It was the only reasonable excuse he could think of, which may also give him time to get rid of the culprit, however embarrassing it is.

"O-O-Oh…" Orihime blushed.

"Want me to look for it for you Ichiiigooo~?"

"N-No, just stay there and keep on playing, I'll look for it," Ichigo shout out with a slight undertone of panic.

Just as his friends sympathetically gave him the OK and discreetly pay attention to their game, Ichigo let out a relieved sigh, both at his friends for being understanding and for the sudden absence of hands molesting his legs, however the relief was short lived when one of those hands returned to grope teasingly at the slightly prominent bulge at his crotch outside his shorts.

Ichigo whimpered. _Oh, fuck, that's it!_

He grabbed hold of the hand groping him with one hand and slightly moving the boogie board forward out of the way, he scowled down heatedly at the sinfully gorgeous face grinning up at him, showcasing his fine toothpaste-commercial worthy rows of dangerously sharp white teeth, and enchanting pair of azure eyes glowing slightly from under the shadow of the boogie board in mirth.

_Stop it_. Ichigo mouthed down at him.

The blue haired merman smirked and mouthed back. _Make me_.

If possible, Ichigo scowled harder as was about to respond when he saw Grimmjow nodding towards the insolated are of mangroves on his right away from the crowd. Ichigo looked at the direction he was nodding to, and then looked back down at him with one eyebrow raised questioningly. Grimmjow somewhat snorted at how annoyingly yet adorably innocent the human orange head can be, and decided to give him a hint by licking one of the young man's fingers that where firmly holding his questing hand and sucked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it lewdly.

Ichigo shivered as sharp teeth gently grazed his finger, his mouth unconsciously parted, and his eyes slightly hooded, as he watched and felt the arousing ministration of the merman's demonstration on what is to come. That thought somewhat brought back the rational part of his mind, and he shook his head in declination.

Grimmjow cast a mock unamused expression at him and _retaliated_ by swiftly grabbing at the human's legs, giving it a harsh yank causing Ichigo to fall backwards into the water, and skillfully removed his shorts and swarm away towards the mangroves.

Ichigo flailed, gasped and sputtered comically "Oh, fuckin' hell. Grimmjow! Get back here!"

"Ichiiiiigoooo~~ are you sure you don't need a help~?"

Ichigo flinched and would have almost jumped out of the water in fright if he possibly could. _Shit_. In that moment he had completely forgotten about his friends. "Ah, n-n-no it's fine, I think I found it. I'll meet up with you guys later!" he waved stupidly and quickly swam off in pursuit of his short-snatcher. He should have known at this point that that stubborn carnivorous merman would literally stop at nothing until he gets what he wanted.

_I'm going to KILL him!_

**22 –Lost**  
[Another version of the carnivorous merman tale but different and much darker. The ending, however, varies –I couldn't decide which, so here's one version. I apologize for the choppy scenes and vague time skips –it's kind of like a dumbed down and softened version of the overall story which I don't have it in me to write it out in more fuller and vivid detail due to various reasons]

"_You go up first! No! Chad!"_

_The orange-haired teenage boy's voice took a much more frantic and traumatic edge as his only surviving childhood friend heaved him to the top of the yacht's mast with a mighty shove of his powerful arms, and in that moment the half submerged yacht shook violently. Ichigo screamed as he clutched tightly around the mast, preventing him from slipping down, but Chad was not lucky having been too distracted in seeing to that his best friend is safe up at the top, the slight violent rocking of the boat startled him and causes him to loose his grip, sliding down the mast till he was nearly a feet or two above the surface of the water._

_Ichigo opened his mouth to urge Chad to hurry climb back up but the words died before it left his mouth when a ghostly silhouette figure, it's body eerily outlined by the bright glow of the moonlight overhead with a tinge of blue, burst out from the surface of the water and mauled Chad from behind, it's long elongated blood soaked fangs immediately plunged mercilessly into Chad's neck. Simultaneously causing Chad to let out a breathless pained gasp and let go of the mast in shock as the heavy weight of the creature bore him down into the water, where it belongs, where it ruled, with a horrific reputation._

"_CHAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

_Ichigo screamed, bordering on hysteria, his eyes red and moist with tears at witnessing now all seven of his friend disappear in the dark abyss of the sea in the clutches of the monster. He hugged the mast harder, buring his face in it as he let out a long suppressed sob. He had a bad feeling when Renji suggested that they celebrate their graduation in style on Rukia's brother's yacht. He had voiced his unease but neither one of them took him seriously and assured that they'll return before sundown, and that the yacht was specially built to be unsinkable. Which is now a lie. He wished he had tried harder to make them change their minds. Goddamnit!_

_A loud roar of an approaching helicopter, and a group of patrol boats, snapped him out of his dark thoughts, and a sudden strange feeling of relief washed over him as he shouted and waved frantically. As soon as the spotlight shone on him, he distinctively heard a splashing sound of water when suddenly he felt a pair of wet strong muscular arms encircled his waist. Ichigo let out a startled yelp as he was forcefully pulled away from his hold on the mast and down into the sea. Enveloped in darkness, unable to see anything except for a deranged bloodthirsty pair of luminous azure eyes._

Ichigo screamed and sat up, eyes immediately snapping open before squinting in pain at the bright sun shining intensely through the slightly open window. Ichigo panted heavily, sweat trickling down to his neck from his forehead. _Where am I?_ He took a quick scan at his surroundings and then at himself. He is in a hospital. A shocked gasp caught his attention and his gaze snapped to the door.

"I-Ichi-nii?"

Since that day, Ichigo swore revenge against the notoriously sixth ranked most dangerous sea creature known as the Blue Panther of the Sea, for his long blue mane, eyes and tail, that seems to blend and work perfectly as a camouflage within his territory, in the beautiful rippling blue ocean surrounding a small inhabited crescent shaped island, _Moonshine_. After completing his four-five year study in medicine aboard to become a doctor, partly to please and assure his father. He secretly joined an illegal mer-hunting group and learned the various complex skill in tracking, trapping and killing a mer-creature, within a year. His mentor was proudly impressed, but advised him against his futile and dangerous goal in hunting down the Blue Panther. No hunter since the Blue Panther became notoriously known nearly two decades ago, where able to successfully kill and capture the beautiful dangerous creature, let leave its territory alive. Ichigo politely appreciated his advice and worry for his wellbeing, but steadfastly choose to carry on and accomplish his goal even at the cost of his life, not simply out of revenge, but now with the aim to put a stop on his killing spree.

After numerous encounters, failed attempts, and near death, for months or years that Ichigo had long lost count, and his goal suddenly became somewhat blurred that he had at one point decided to put a halt to his persistent pursuing of creature which he had learnt his name to be Grimmjow, from the merciless perceptive vulgar bastard himself, when he found himself wanting to sit down, analyze and research what set Grimmjow off from the start. Why does, every time he fought with him, he saw loneliness behind those deranged sinfully beautiful azure eyes. Why is it only now he's starting to feel that his friends wouldn't be happy with this path he took each time he visited their graves after every battle with Grimmjow?

Ichigo enveloped his arms around the slumped injured form leaning heavily against him, ignoring the threatening growl and the sharp pain on his shoulder as he sadly spoke into its sensitive ears "That's enough, Grimmjow. Just stop it, please…..it won't bring your pack back…what's the point to this all," he murmured at the end, only subtly aware after a short while that the pain on his shoulder lessened, and a pair of familiar but hesitant arm reciprocate his gesture.

**23 –Copycat**  
[A random 'what if' crack scene….what if Grimmjow see's Ichigo's classic super-hero styled body armor Fullbring. This could also be considered a continuation to my **13 -Hair [The Mullet] **prompt. Go figure…]

"So…that's your….'Fullbring'"?

"Er, yeah….feels uncomfortably tight but it's n-"

_SQUEAL~~~!_

"Oh. My. Gosh! Itsygo! Your Fullbring looks like Grimmjow's resurrección!"

"What? No way! My Fullbring is much cooler than that _neko_ suit!"

Twitch.

"_Neko suit_?"

"Yeah you heard that right. Here kitty kitty k-"

_GUAAAAAAAAAAAH~!_

"…I can't look…"

"**W-W-What the fuck, Grimmjow!**"

"Keh, at least my _suit_ doesn't come off _that_ easily."

(A/N: If you think about it, if you 'erase' those black skin-hugging part of his outfit around his armor, notice that there's practically no armor covering his loins –_kufufufu_ XD Anyway, heh, first Ichigo got Grimmjow's mullet now he also has a skin hugging suit of armor, can't help jabbin' at that one now, I wonder what's next *snort*).

**24 –Strawberries**

When Grimmjow discovered at some point, early or in the middle of his comfortable relationship with Ichigo, that the fiery feisty orange haired youth had a weakness for chocolates, especially hazelnut chocolates, based on seeing a jar of Nutella, and the occasional other assorted bar of chocolates, every time he peeked into his boyfriend's refrigerator at his small but cozy apartment was evidence enough, aside from…now that he thought about it, he often ordered for chocolate cakes whenever they had the time to meet up after work at their favorite café, he hatched an interestingly evil scheme. That is, coating certain parts of his body with nearly an entire jar of Nutella and lie in wait in his boyfriend's bedroom, just on time when in returned from work, and boy he'll never ever forget the look on Ichigo's face when he entered the bedroom, his ranting on the absence of his favorite jar of Nutella humorously cut short. But even better was the mind blowing two to three rounds of sex which was…..simply mind blowing. Grimmjow smirked as he reminisced that moment nearly a month ago. _Fuck_. He was so tired out from work, and he's already having a hard on. He doubted his boyfriend is up for it, even at least a quickie, considering work has been taking its toll on them since the previous week. Sighing, he needed a cold shower.

He took out his keys and unlocked his apartment door and let himself in. The apartment was strangely dark and quiet. Frowning, he closed the door behind him and removed his shoes as well as his constricting silk dark blue tie "Ichi?" he called out, as he turned on the living room lights. Seeing no sign of his boyfriend sleeping on the couch as he sometimes does, he called out again this time slightly louder as he ambled his way towards his suspiciously closed bedroom door. Maybe he's sleeping is bedroom. Opening the door, he was not prepared however, at the surprising sight before him.

Innocently sucking on a spoonful of strawberry yogurt with one hand and a melamine bowl in another, lay a gorgeously naked orange haired man with mischievous brown eyes locked seductively at him, with almost every inch of the man's weak spot covered in a generous amount of thick creamy strawberry yogurt and freshly cut large pieces of strawberry.

Ichigo grinned impishly, after oh so innocently licking up the spoon, at his stunned and aroused lover, and let out a husky purr "A little white devil told me you actually **love** strawberries."

**25 –Alley cat**

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled and bobbed his head in tune to the music emitting from the earphones of his ipod, oblivious to the occasional odd stares from passersby at his unusual long, almost waist length, bright orange hair tossing slightly behind his back at a sudden strong gust of wind. It was cool and pleasant on an unusually hot summer. Speaking of the intense heat, Ichigo stopped under one of the café's patio umbrellas that has an empty seat for a short break, putting his grocery bag on the table, he set about removing his slightly loose hairband that was half-way down the length of his hair, and retying it more firmly this time, making a mental note to get a new hairband. Then, feeling thirsty, he fished out a cold bottle of water when he noticed he was spotted by a waiter. Nodding in silent apology, he picked up the bag with one hand and the bottle in the other, the chillness of the bottle feeling both soothing and uncomfortably numbing at the same time, and continued on his journey back to his house with slight haste to escape the heat. The thought of cooling down in his air conditioned home tempted him.

After walking a block or two from the café, he was about to start twisting open the water bottle's seal when something hard knocked against his left shoulder, sending him tumbling forward, instinctively dropping the bottle and his bag to stop his face from meeting the dirty cemented pathway. Scowling, he looked up to see a man with startling sky blue hair and matching, slightly darker, blue eyes –looking down at him as if seemingly to hesitate (but apparently staring at the water bottle that rolled near him). Before Ichigo could snap at the person who rudely knocked into him, he was interrupted by sounds of hurried heavy footfalls and inaudible shouting, when suddenly out of the peripheral of his vision, the blue haired man grabbed his bottle and darted away.

"Hey! Stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"He's over there boss!"

"You idiots what are you lookin' at me fer? Get 'im you morons!"

Ichigo flinched away when as a group of men stormed past him, in pursuit of the blue haired man who suddenly disappeared into one of the alleys a few blocks ahead.

Scowling, his good day souring as he looked down at his bruised hands, and proceeded to pick up a few items that spilled out from the bag and tuck them back inside, and carry on his journey. Just as was about to pass the alleyway that the blue haired man and those gangsters disappeared to, something red caught his attention.

Small droplets of blood.

Frowning. Now that he tried to recall back, the man's face was slightly bruised and he was clutching his abdomen. Couldn't it be….  
Hesitant at first, his leg took him into the shaded alleyway, large garbage bins lined randomly on both sides. He passed a large box draped with a dirty faded cloth, probably a homeless person's makeshift bedding, when a small messy pile of familiar clothing, including a pair of slightly blood stained shoe, peeking out one corner of the box caught his attention. Why was his clothes lying there, he couldn't begin to comprehend. Did those thugs…..no, he wouldn't carry on that train of thought. He warily approached the box and curiously peering through the gap between the makeshift curtain and the box, he caught sight of something small and black.

Frowning, his curiously getting the better of him as he carefully pushed aside the cloth. He wasn't expecting to see a black cat laying on its side, unmoving, the fur around its belly looking wet with what turns out to be blood, as evident to the red stain underneath its lying form.

Instantly getting down on his knees, he checked on the feline's vitals and wound. It's still alive, but with such a grievous wound coupled possible amount of blood lost and falling body temperature, it might not. With the knowledge of his veterinarian friend's vet being not too far from here, he quickly grabbed a dark grey hoodie jacket from the pile of clothes –checked to see if it's considerably clean- and carefully wrapped it around the unconscious feline and cradled it securely in his arms, before hurrying out of the alleyway, oblivious to a pair of green eyes observing him from above.


End file.
